


How Was Your Day?

by bcnedrah



Series: Malec Prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 2x13 spoilers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, post 2x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcnedrah/pseuds/bcnedrah
Summary: Magnus was just beginning to feel the light buzz of alcohol in his system when he heard the sound of his front door unlatching. When Alec's head popped into the apartment, Magnus had to curse inwardly for a moment. While he was happy as always to see his boyfriend, he was not in the mood to deal with whatever Shadowhunter drama had reared its ugly head this time.





	How Was Your Day?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt request:  
> Can someone write a one-shot where Alec shows up unannounced at Magnus’s place like he always does. Magnus thinks he’s there to ask for help with something but is surprised when he sees that Alec had takeout. Then the two of them just spent time together…maybe doing some loving.

Magnus sighed as he made his way out of the portal and back into his loft. Rolling his head to get rid of a crick in his neck, he made his way to the sidebar to make a martini, heavy on the dirty. 

Martini in hand, Magnus sauntered over to his favorite blue velvet armchair and sank into the welcoming cushions. The smooth burn of vodka on the back of his throat helped relax the warlock that much more. His last client had tested his patience, bickering over prices and services rendered. Feeling his body tense up again, Magnus forced the memory aside and took another sip of his martini.

Magnus was just beginning to feel the light buzz of alcohol in his system when he heard the sound of his front door unlatching. Alec's head popped into the apartment and Magnus had to curse inwardly for a moment. While he was happy as always to see his boyfriend, he was not in the mood to deal with whatever Shadowhunter drama had reared its ugly head this time. 

Watching Alec struggle to jostle the door open even further, with what seemed to be his hip, had Magnus’ forehead crinkling in confusion. Allowing his magic to open the door for Alec, Magnus had to smile to himself at the adorable look of shock on the Shadowhunter’s face. Alec stood in the entryway, arms laden with to-go bags stacked high with takeaway containers. 

“Oh! Um, Magnus! You're back already…” Alec's voice fell away timidly as the blush on his cheeks grew as he made his way into the loft.

The warlock stood up to relieve Alec of a few of the bags, while at the same time snatching a quick kiss for his troubles. Setting his bags on the coffee table, Magnus turned back to Alec. “Well, Alexander, this is certainly a surprise.”

Having set his own bags on the coffee table, Alec rubbed a hand at the back of his neck and sighed. “Uh, yeah. I, um, knew you were going to have a long day, so I wanted to surprise you with dinner. I got Jace and Izzy to cover for me tonight and asked around about that Marrakech place you mentioned. But I wasn't sure what you liked, so I ordered a bit of... everything?”

Magnus felt his heart melt at the way Alec was meekly glancing at him out of the corner of his eye for approval, obviously flustered at having his plans interrupted. Magnus stepped forward to wrap his arms around Alec's waist and give him a slow kiss in gratitude. When he felt Alec's arms loosely loop around his own waist, Magnus couldn't help grinning into the kiss.

Leaning back against Alec's arms, Magnus licked his lips and grinned at his Shadowhunter. “Thank you, Alexander.” Jerking his chin toward to coffee table, he continued, “I can't remember the last time someone did something like this for me.”

Magnus had to keep from laughing out loud at the proud and delighted look that came over Alec's face. Patting Alec's chest affectionately, Magnus turned to the to-go bags to begin unveiling the contents of the takeaway containers. With Alec's help, the coffee tabletop turned into a smorgasbord of beef, chicken, and lamb kebabs, copious amounts of jasmine rice, and various flat breads to be dipped in hummus and curries. Both men loaded their plates before settling into the couch, commiserating about their days.

“Whut!” Alec asked incredulously around his teeth as he tore off a chunk of lamb from his kebab, as Magnus began describing his last client to him.

His mouth filled with hummus and pita, Magnus waved a hand in the air, trying not to choke on his laughter. Once he had finished his bite and composed himself, he explained further. “I'm not joking, Alexander! He seriously thought giving me expired coupons to a monster truck show rally his company was producing was adequate payment for warding his island beach house against hurricanes.”

Alec had to guffaw into the crook of his elbow. “Man! Not even the Clave would think to pull a move like that!”

Magnus lightly slapped Alec’s knee. “Come now, Alexander. Don’t be crass.”

Alec gave him a boyish grin before leaning over for a quick kiss. Nudging Magnus’ knee with his own, he urged the warlock to continue. “So how’d you get him to pay your terms.”

Magnus took a bite of rice before shooting his boyfriend a wry grin. “Threaten to tell the nearest mermaid school about this wondrous new vacation spot where they could wait out hurricanes.” As Alec tossed back his head in laughter, Magnus nudged him back. “What about you, darling? How was your day?”

Alec speared some loose chicken with his fork before replying. “Inquisitor Herondale returned from Idris this afternoon to check in on Jace. I swear she about had a heart attack when Jace informed her he had turned the Institute over to me.”

Magnus hummed around his martini glass. “Imogen always was one to have her panties in a twist over the slightest thing.” 

“Being the first gay Shadowhunter, much less one dating a warlock,” Alec brushed a hand over Magnus’ cheek affectionately, “is not the slightest thing. Turning said Shadowhunter into an Institute Head? Well now, that’s one for the books.”

Magnus waved his fork in Alec’s general direction. “I can promise you are not the first gay Shadowhunter.”

“The first  _ out _ gay Shadowhunter then,” Alec supplied.

“Now that I’ll attest to,” Magnus responded. Noticing that Alec had started to push food around his plate, he asked, “Done, darling?”

Alec hummed in response, leaning back against the cushions. “Hmm, yeah, I’m full.”

Magnus began to collect both of their plates. When Alec moved to help, Magnus shook his head with a hand on his boyfriend’s chest to stop him. “You cooked, I can clean.”

Alec shook his head, amused at Magnus’ description of cooking, but let the warlock dump their plates in the trash can. As he made his way back to the couch, Magnus waved a hand and the takeaway boxes found themselves neatly stacked in his fridge. 

From the couch, Alec stared at Magnus through half-lidded eyes. With a smirk on his lips, Magnus straddled Alec’s lap and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, fingers scraping against the small hairs at the base of his neck. Alec brought his hands against Magnus’ thighs to help support him, his thumbs lazily stroking against the fabric of Magnus’ pants. 

“Now then, Alexander,” Magnus asked, dropping lazy kisses on the Shadowhunter’s lips, “what ever shall we do for the rest of the night?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bcnedrah
> 
> I'm always accepting new prompt ideas!


End file.
